Harry Potter and the Forgotten Secret
by girl-prodigy2001
Summary: This story is a mix world story. it is based as a Harry Potter story with a twist of Charmed. Takes place after fifth book so if you havent read it you might not want to read this. its completely up to you. Rating changed due to later chapters.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in either Harry Potter or Charmed. The only character I created is Amelia. Hope you like.  
  
18 years earlier.  
  
The lightning lit up the dark gray sky as a man with drenched black hair in a trench coat swept though the pelting rain. He was accompanied by a women with scarlet red hair which hung drenched around her face as she looked down at the bundle she held in her arms with her own coat covering the bundle from view. The two kept looking around as if they were trying to make sure they were not followed. They went up to the house in front of them, which was completely lit except for the dark attic window. As they huddled at the only dry place on the veranda right before the door and knocked. After a few minutes a women with long chestnut brown hair came to the door and as she opened it she gasped at the two and ushered them in quickly. When the two were inside to the lounge they were greeted by three other people, two female and were obviously related to the first women and a tall fair man who was holding a young baby boy in his arms. As the two took off their coats the women with brown hair asked the other whom was now you could see holding a small sleeping baby girl. "Lily, I haven't seen you for ages I thought you said it would be safer." She said confused. Then seeing the baby her concern disappeared as she lightly touched the baby's head estimating that she was only days old. Lily looked to the other man and then to the other women, "Piper, James and I need a favor from you, all of you if you cant its ok but you are the only people I know that can handle this." Lily said as the looked at all four people. "How can we help?" Piper replied straight away.  
  
Present Day.  
  
Harry lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking with his arms folded behind his head. Today he was 16 and he felt miserable, he had been hoping to be away from Privet Drive before his birthday but it seemed that that had been too much to ask. As he heard a tapping sound from his window his head snapped around to see his owl Hedwig along with his best friends Ron's minuet owl Pig tapping their beaks at his window. He quickly got up and opened the door before they broke the glass, or worse woke up his aunt, uncle or cousin. He let the two birds into his room and grabbed the over excited yet very tired Pig before he feel to the ground in exhaustion due to the medium package he had been carrying with the help of Hedwig. Hedwig was also carrying a package along with a letter, untying both these packages and the letter Harry let the owls go to Hedwig's cages and quench their thirst as he began to open the packages. First he opened the envelope attached to the package Pig had been carrying, it read:  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday! I know you were hoping to get away from there before now but unfortunately Dumbledore said you shouldn't yet as there is something he needs to do first. He said that on the night you get here there will be a meeting all can attend. (Fudge is coming to unfortunately) I hope you like the gift!! Ron.  
Harry putting the parchment down confused at what might be going on at the Headquarters for the Order of Phoenix but thought that Dumbledore would explain at the meeting. Well he hoped he would. Harry ripped of the brown paper covering the parcel to find a box case inside. In the case was a small golden ball, which zoomed out of his hand as he picked it up. Harry reached out quickly and caught it. Keeping a hold on the ball he read the fine silver on the bottom of the box, 'simulated practice snitch. To call back when finish ``returoneia``. Smiling Harry put the snitch back in the box and placed it on his desk as he read the letter attached to the other parcel.  
  
Dear Harry, I know that Ron has already told you about the meeting and I wont drop and cryptic clues so forget it. (Harry laughs softly as not to wake anyone else up) I hope you are ok and like you I am wondering what Dumbledore is up to. From what I hear only Lupin has the slightest idea what is going on but he wont say anything. I hope you have a Happy Birthday! Hermione.  
  
Harry opened Hermione's gift quickly finding the latest edition book on broom maintenance and grinned at his good fortune as he also found a box of chocolate frogs. Harry then turned to the last item he hadn't opened yet. He could tell it wasn't his Hogwarts letter so opening it he found a letter from professor Lupin.  
  
Dear Harry, I know you are frustrated about not being able to come back yet but some information has surfaced which we have been investigating. The most important news I have to tell you has nothing to do with the Order and both Dumbledore and myself believe you deserve to know first and decided what to do about it. I cannot say more in this letter in case it is intercepted. Hoping to see you soon Remus Lupin  
  
Harry put down Professor Lupin's letter feeling even more confused then before he read it. What could possibly be very important to him that couldn't be put in writing yet had nothing to do with the Order. Harry put the thoughts out of his mind, as he looked though the book he had gotten until he heard Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley down stairs in the kitchen. He got dressed and walked downs stairs slowly to find Uncle Vernon reading a letter quickly which at a glance looked as if it were writing by Professor Lupin but then Harry shook his head. He wouldn't have written to uncle Vernon. As Harry sat down at the table with his bowl of cereal Uncle Vernon put down the letter and began to eat his own breakfast. "I was waiting for when your friends would come pick you up." He said as he tossed the letter towards Harry. As he glanced at it Harry saw that the letter was indeed from professor Lupin, it stated that Himself and another wizard would be by that afternoon to pick up Harry who would stay with them for the rest of the summer. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note: In case you were wondering Piper is Piper Halliwell, the strangers were Lily and James Potter, you will have to keep reading to find out about the baby.  
  
As Harry read the letter quickly and then he abandoned his breakfast and dashed up stairs in excitement. He began to pack his stuff wanting to be ready when they came so he wouldn't have to stay here one moment more then necessary. By that night Harry was practically jumping out of his skin when Lupin and Dumbledore came to pick him up. At the end of the year before Harry had worked with both Snape and Dumbledore to learn how to block Voldemort out of his mind so it was safe for Dumbledore to act as he would again. Dumbledore and Lupin ushered Harry into a car provided by the Ministry of Magic. With Lupin driving Dumbledore spoke to Harry.  
  
"Harry, the information I have found over the past few weeks has to do with your older sister who was born two years before you. Your mother and father told myself and everyone that knew of her that she had died at birth though the information I found suggests other wise."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say; he had never even imagined that he had another sibling. According to everyone he was an only child. "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked realizing he wasn't angry but interested in the fact that he had a sister. "As Dumbledore said Harry we thought she was dead. We don't know if the information is correct or not we don't know, that's what we were trying to figure out. We will be going to the Headquarters of The Order tonight and attending a meeting as I'm sure Ron and Hermione have told you." Lupin spoke as he drove the car. "The only question we have is whether you want the Order to know or if you want only those available to accompany us tomorrow, when we go to see if this young lady is really your sister." explained Dumbledore watching Harry closely. Harry couldn't speak as thoughts rushed though his head so he just nodded his head. He thought that if he had as many friends around him as possible he might be able to deal with it if it turned out she was not his sister.  
  
As the car came to Grimmauld Place, Lupin parked outside of number eleven. As they pulled Harry's trunk out of the car Dumbledore used his Putter- Outer so that the street was now black. Thinking of number 12 Grimmauld Place the house appeared in front of them and as the three went inside quietly another unknown man left and drove away in the car they had come in. Harry followed Dumbledore into the kitchen, which was crowded with people sitting in chairs in every available area of the room. Dumbledore went to the front of the room and stood next to where Cornelius Fudge was sitting. Harry walked towards the front but sat in the chair Ron and Hermione had saved for him. The meeting Harry guessed wasn't how it usually was as it was just quick updates from people and from what Harry guessed they skirted around the actually information with code. Finally Dumbledore stood up and began to talk about the last item of agenda without skirting around the facts. It was explaining the situation of Harry's sister and asked who would be available to come with them the next day. They had arranged a portkey as the destination was in America. Due to the nature of the trip the group would be staying in America for one week making it hard for both Mr. Weasley and Tonks to come, due to their jobs. The overall outcome was Dumbledore, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and of course Harry would go to see if the story was true. After everyone left the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Lupin sat down to have dinner. Harry was talking to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about what might happen tomorrow and why his parents had told everyone that his sister was dead. Harry was sure that his parents would have had a very good excuse but when they died the secret had died with them. After dinner everyone slowly drifted off to his or her rooms and as soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he was asleep. Harry's dreams tonight were filled by visions of himself with his mother and father along with a faceless girl who seemed nice enough. Harry woke the next morning by Ron as the both dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast to find everyone else was already up. Harry looked around at everyone and if felt weird seeing Dumbledore in muggle clothing.  
  
As the group was ready to go they gathered the luggage they needed for the week, which had been restricted to one bag per person. They all held onto their bags as they crowed around the portkey, which was a burnt out saucepan. Harry felt the familiar feeling of a hook just behind his navel had been jerked forward, when he landed on his feet by some miracle, he had to try hard not to throw up his breakfast and succeeded. The group found themselves in a bar. Dumbledore spoke to the bartender, "We are the Hogwarts party." As he said this, the bartender whose name was Ben showed everyone to his or her consecutive rooms. Harry, Ron, Fred and George were sharing a room. Thankfully the rooms were slightly bigger then those at the Leaky Cauldron. Other then size, the room was very similar to its English counterpart with subtle differences such as colours and shape of some things. Harry put his bag on the floor and sat on the bottom for one of the bunk beds as both Fred and George had quickly claimed the top bunks for their own, which left Ron with the bed across from Harry. Fred hung from his bed looking over at Harry, "So Harry, looking forward to meeting her?" he asked as his flaming red hair hung down like he had just been electrocuted.  
  
Harry didn't say anything for a few seconds as he thought about how he did feel about all that was happening and going to happen. "I guess I am, but at the same time completely terrified." He said looking over to Ron and Fred who was stilling hanging upside down. "I would be too." Admitted Ron, "but then again I have six other siblings if it turned out to be a hoax." He added hesitantly as if he were wondering if he should have said the last part at all. "Well I think that even if it isn't her, then I know I had a sister at some point in time, even if she did die." Said Harry cheering up slightly at the thought. Just then they heard Mrs. Weasley call the boys from the hall and so they got off their beds and joined the girls who were on their way back to the bar. Dumbledore spoke to the group as they sat down at a table for a minute, "I believe only Harry, Remus and I should go this morning so that if something happens they wont be over whelmed by everyone." Even though Harry wanted to have Ron and Hermione there with him he understood Dumbledore's thinking and knew that the headmaster was also thinking on what might happen if it wasn't her and they all trooped up to a muggles' house with no reason so Harry agreed. The others all decided to look around the shopping area. There was even one shop with magical content, which was open to muggles, though it only sold lucky charms, and different types of herbs and ingredients for potions, nothing dangerous however magical was sold there. 


	3. Chapter Three

Harry, Lupin and Dumbledore walked down the street and after a few minutes and a right turn they came to a large house. Walking up to the porch Dumbledore knocked and waited to see if anyone would answer. A tall young man about 19 yrs old came to the door, "Can I help you?" he asked politely to the group. "Yes yesterday I spoke to a Mrs. Piper Halliwell, As Dumbledore said this the boy nodded. "Yes, you must be Professor Dumbledore, come in." said the boy and took them to the lounge where they sat down, "my name is Wyatt and I will just go tell my mum you are here." Wyatt said and quickly left the room. Harry looked around the room silently when he noticed the framed photos on the mantle of the fireplace. Standing up he saw straight away that they were muggle photos as they didn't move, but even so one caught his eye. It was a Coloured photograph of 8 young people roughly around the age of 20. There were four girls on one side and four guys on the other, he recognized the guys as his father, Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail, Harry thought of the last in disgust. If Harry had his way he would take out his wand and obliterate Wormtail from every picture he was in with his parents. Out of the four girls Harry only recognized his mother who was smiling at the camera holding his fathers hand.  
  
Lupin who stood up behind Harry also noticed the picture, he pointed to the three unknown women and said each of their names in turn, "Piper, Prue, and Phoebe. Prue died a long time ago." He said sounding sad obviously thinking about how there was only three people from this picture still alive and good, but he continued, " They were your mothers best friends from a summer vacation she spent here when she was very young. I remember the summer this was taken, they came to London and it was fantastic. It didn't seem to matter we were" Lupin paused not knowing how to put it, "different." He finally said as he went back to sit on the chair he had come from. "You mean how you were all magical and they weren't," asked Harry confused by how Lupin had put it. "No Harry, they are as magical as us, only in a different way. There are two different magical types in the world of humans anyway. There is Modern magic, which is what we use with wands. And then there is an ancient magic. They aren't called this because one is and older magic but because there are more modern magical people then ancient." Explained Lupin. "They very powerful ancient magical witches, also known as Charmed Ones. The three most powerful witches of the ancient world as their powers intertwine. When Prue died, Piper and Phoebe had to find their half sister to complete the power of three once again. Her name is Paige." Lupin said pointing towards another picture on the mantle.  
  
This photo was much more recent of three grown women with a tall fair man along with two younger people, one female the other male and was obviously Wyatt. "The girl in the picture we think maybe Amelia your sister. As you can see she looks a lot like your mother which only increased our thoughts that it might be her." Lupin explained just as one of the women from the photo came in the room with a tea tray. "Piper, how nice it is to see you." Said Lupin again standing and hugging Piper. As she sat down so did Harry, "Amelia isn't here, she just went out to get some things. But I am guessing you also want to know why James and Lily left her with us?" Piper said as Wyatt and another women (Phoebe) came to the doorway. "I am guessing it is because her magic is more like yours then ours." Spoke Dumbledore for the first time from when they had entered the room.  
Piper nodded slowly, "They were afraid of what the Ministry of Magic would do if they found out." Harry felt very confused at this and it must have shown on his face as Piper said to him, "You see Harry, no person of ancient magic has been born of modern magical parents, or the other way around. To make it worse the Ministry of Magic were dead set against our magic back then. I'm guessing things aren't that bad now?" Piper asked turning to Dumbledore. "Well the Ministry isn't against it as much these days as I have persuaded them that it would be better to be allies then enemies. We certainly have enough of those without making more." Dumbledore spoke with a small smile on his face and Piper laughed but then sighed what seemed as sadly. "Will Amelia be going back with you then?" Phoebe asked from the doorway obviously voicing what Piper was thinking. "Only if she wants to." whispered Harry, no matter how much he wanted to say yes, but he knew if they made her come she would be miserable. Lupin looked towards Harry and smiled seeming to know how Harry felt.  
  
Meanwhile back to the others.  
  
While Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had gone to have a look around in the magical stores in the magical alley, Moody picked up a jar of eyeballs and examined them closely as Fred, George, and Ron were making fun of all the different things in the muggle magic shop. They were looking though the store and laughing at all the different silly things in there. One thing that had caught their attention was a round glass ball the size of a cricket ball. It has gasses swirling around inside of it; the gases seemed to be all different colours swirling together. The boys didn't touch it as it was held in the glass cabinet next to the store counter. After awhile the boys began to get bored of making fun of everything and just wanted to find out what was happening with Harry. Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had gone to have a look around in the other magical stores. Just as the boys were going to leave a young girl only looking a year or so older then the twins came into the store. The boys took to following her around; she had long red hair, which looked like it had a natural wave to it. Her eyes were a deep rich brown and skin had a perfect complexion.  
  
The boys followed the girl hiding behind various objects had she chose what herbs and ingredients she needed and made her way to the counter. While there she also brought the same glass ball that the boys had been looking at earlier. "Let me guess, the latest birthday present?" asked the attendant obviously knowing the girl as she replied, "Of course, can't miss his 16th." She replied smiling and left the store. The boys followed her and Fred ran up and said, "So what's the swirly ball do?" he asked trying to stop her from leaving. "Why it's not like you can use It.," she replied not even looking at Fred. "Rude aren't we?" was George's reply as he and Ron caught up to them as they followed the girl as she walked down the street. "I think its only natural as you follow me though the entire store." She replied finally stopping and looked at them annoyed. "What do you want?" she asked. "To know what that swirly ball thing does, oh and your name," replied Fred smiling obviously happy to have made her stop. "Collects dreams, and I'm not telling goodbye." The girl replied, and started to walk again only this time George and Ron stopped Fred from following her again. The boys made their way back to the shops where they found their mum. 


	4. Chapter Four

Going home.  
  
The girl they had been talking to kept walking, glad that those annoying brats hadn't continued to follow her. Who did they think they were? She had had a feeling in the shop that they didn't care about the shop and only thought it a joke. She kept walking until she came to her house, which she let herself into only to find, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe and Wyatt talking to three other people. "Amelia, these people are here to see you." Piper said seeing her come in. Amelia looked at the three completely forgetting her annoyance at the three guys that had stopped her. "I'm just going to put this stuff away and I will be right back." She said and then dashed up to her room. She took the ball out of the shopping back and put it in a gift bag with its tag on it and then put it on the top shelf of her closet. Then coming back downstairs Piper explained to Amelia who the people where. Amelia was stunned to find out that the young boy was actually her brother and didn't know what to say and just sat their silently watching him. Then a few seconds later she realized what she was doing and then looking away, "I'm sorry Harry, its just I don't know, wait a sec I have some things for you."  
  
Amelia then orbed from where she was sitting to her room. Harry was shocked at this and Piper explained, "It's like Apparating only different, and we can't all do it. Only white lighters and those who happen to be born half white lighter and half witch or warlock, like Wyatt for example." Amelia who had grabbed all the parcels from her cupboard and put them in bags so she could carry them orbed back downstairs and put the bags on her seat. Altogether there were 32 packages of all different sizes. "I know you wont want many of them but I got them for you, one for every Christmas and birthday I missed including today." Seeing Harry's confused look, "to you your birthday was yesterday but here it is today." Explained Amelia smiling at Harry as he looked at the bags of gifts. "But I don't have anything for you." He said looking up at her, "you're here that's enough gift for me. Plus you don't think me a freak." She said smiling. Harry stood up to look her in the eye but found he was taller then her. "No fair." She said laughing, but Harry didn't. "Why would I think you were a freak Amelia? You're my sister." Harry asked her. "Well cause the Ministry does, and call me Mia, everyone does." "The ministry is duffers," replied Harry as he sat back down and Mia handed him the present she had brought for him that day.  
  
Then remembering what had happened at the shop Mia told them what had happened as Harry began to open his gifts. "Sounds like Fred, George and Ron." Said Harry once Mia had finished telling them what had happened. "Don't worry the twins are just pranksters." Harry explained hoping she wouldn't think his friends annoying when she met them properly. Mia showed Harry around the house along with Wyatt, while Dumbledore and Lupin spoke to Piper, Phoebe and Paige who has just come home. "If she wishes there is a position at Hogwarts she can take." Explained Dumbledore, "my theory is that all witches and wizards/warlocks have the potential to perform both types of magic although one is just very much stronger then the other. One of the modern magic would not be able to have a power as such for the ancient magic but may be able to use the potions and low level spells, and that an ancient magic person could learn to use spells using a wand as well. "I would gladly take the position. But I'm only 18," smiled Mia as she Harry and Wyatt came back into the room. "Age doesn't matter, you are an expert in your field." explained Dumbledore. "I wouldn't say expert, but like I said I would gladly take the position, if that is ok with you guys," she said looking to Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt. "Its fine with us." Replied Paige as they had already discussed this as they had always knew Mia would want to go there someday. "Only problem is I wont have anyone to annoy anymore," laughed Wyatt and playfully punched Mia in the arm. Dumbledore smiled at Mia, "well then. It will be nice to have you there. Also you can pick your gear up when we go back to England if you wish, but we won't be going back for a week so no need to rush." "How about all you guys come to dinner with us at the pub near the magic store. Then you can meet everyone," Said Harry. "Well Wyatt and Mia can. We are all a little busy tonight," smiled Paige as she knew they all had plans already. So then Mia and Wyatt ran upstairs to get changed and when they came back down stairs they were all ready to go so the five of them walked back to the pub.  
  
When they walked into the pub it was already dark outside and found everyone already sitting down and waiting for them. Fred, George and Ron looked confused to see Mia there but then Harry introduced her and Wyatt. "So your Harry's sister huh?" asked George. "Yep," she replied nodding. "Well we're sorry for being so annoying this afternoon, we were just so bored." Spoke up Ron while Fred just sat back watching her. Everyone was really happy to meet both Wyatt and Mia, while Moody kept asking them about their magical abilities and how they compared to the ones of the modern magic. After dinner Dumbledore spoke to Mia about a textbook she would like for her class. She showed him a certain book in the shop she had been in earlier; it was about different aspects of ancient magic, from the underworld demons to the positions of the elder white lighters. Dumbledore ordered some of the book to be sent to Flourish and Blotts so that the students would be able to by them. He also explained to Mia that only the 6 and 7th years would be taking the class if they wished to and Mia agreed due to the skill or learning another type of magic.  
  
The next week seemed to fly by and it quickly came the time for Mia to leave with Harry and everyone else. She had packed all the things she would need in a trunk similar to the ones Harry usually took to Hogwarts. After the group landed in the lounge of the headquarters Mia stood up brushing herself off. "Next time I think I'll orb." Said Mia and laughed. "What's Orbing?" asked Bill and Mia turned around to see Bill who had come to see them with Mr. Weasley who handed Ron, Harry, Hermione & Ginny Hogwarts letters. All except Ginny were glad to find that they had done well on their O.W.L's, Ron and Harry each got 9 while Hermione got 12. "Its like Appartating," explained Mia as Mr. Weasley and Bill introduced themselves to her before she dragged her trunk upstairs where she would stay in the same room as Hermione and Ginny. It had been fixed so all three could stay there now. Mia came back downstairs to the kitchen to find Harry finishing explaining everything that had happened that week, and also about Mia's abilities to Bill and Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore had left shortly after their return as he had said he had things to do. Over dinner Bill talked to Amelia a lot, asking her what exactly she would be teaching the students at Hogwarts and about demons of different sorts. When dinner was finished everyone went up to his or her room. 


	5. Chapter Five

Mia changed into a nightdress as lay down on her bed when the lights were turned out and the door shut. After a few minutes of silence Hermione sat up and asked Mia, "You like Bill don't you?" at this Mia also sat up and faced Hermione, suddenly light glowed in the room like a lamp had been turned on but it was actually a light emanating from the palm of Mia's hand. She looked at Hermione and then to Ginny, "Hey don't mind me I want to know too. I think it would be great!" Ginny added with a grin on her face. Mia could help smiling at this and Hermione said, "I knew it!!" and then Mia hushed her, as she didn't want Mrs. Weasley coming to check on them. "Ok I admit it, he is nice. But that doesn't mean anything." "I think he likes you too," nodded Ginny. "I don't think so, my powers are just a novelty he will forget them soon enough." "It wasn't your powers that made his eyes seemed glue to you although dinner, and further more he works with Fleur Delacour who is part Veela!" explained Hermione. "Ok I get your point." Said Mia blushing a deep red, "but it might not be anything so don't say anything ok?" She said and both Ginny and Hermione promised they wouldn't.  
  
The next morning everyone went to Diagon Alley and collected their school supplies. Mia brought all sorts of things, an assortment of wizarding outfits, a wand, potion ingredients, and books for her own magic study at Hogwarts as Hermione and Ginny had promised to teach her modern magic when they could. When they were at Flourish and Blotts Mia couldn't help noticing the person serving them as they paid for their books looked very uncomfortable at the fact he was selling an ancient magical textbook. He looked like he was scared of getting into trouble for it by the ministry. As they left Diagon Alley they ran into Hagrid who they introduced to Mia. He shook her hand energetically glad to meet her. "Looks like we both have siblings we didn't know about 'ey 'arry" Hagrid said and Mia sensed a great deal of pride coming from Hagrid and smiled. Mia also went into the pet store where she brought a kitten, which she collared with the same collar Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's familiar wore. When they got back to the headquarters Hermione, Ginny and Mia went into the drawing room where Hermione and Ginny began to teach Mia some simple spells. Some of them took quite a few tries but she seemed to be able to do them well as she wouldn't give up until she got them right. The rest of the summer seemed to fly by and according to both Hermione and Ginny, Bill seemed to spending a lot more of his spare time with everyone even offering to help Hermione and Ginny help Mia with her wand spells, but of course Mia didn't believe them.  
  
On September the first they drove cars to the train station where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mia went onto the Hogwarts express. Harry, Ginny and Mia waited for Hermione and Ron as they went up to the prefect's carriage for instructions on anything new this year. "Harry, you do know I am going by the name of Halliwell at Hogwarts don't you?" she asked him as they ate food they had brought from the trolley on its way though. "Yea Dumbledore told me, it will be good cause then Malfoy cant tease me about it." Harry explained smiling. "Oh Ginny, if you really want I can teach you magic in my spare time as my classes are only open to 6th and 7th years ok?" Mia offered. "Cool Thank-you." Ginny said and they began talking about what they were hoping to happen this year.  
  
A few minutes after that Hermione and Ron came into their carriage, just as they sat down the door opened again and three boys stood at the door. Mia saw that the others recognized them and information flowed into her mind and she identified them as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Seeing Mia and thinking she was a seventh year Malfoy spoke, "Well Potter looks like your finding more friends everyday. What you need seventh years now to stick up for you." Sniggers came from Crabbe and Goyle but then they changed to laughter when Mia stood up and found she was barely as tall as Draco. "Shortness comes from being a girl." Said Malfoy making sure to look down on her. "And detentions come from being rude." Mia replied which just made them laugh even more. "You can't give me a detention as you're not a prefect and I am. And you will be getting detention for even suggesting it" Malfoy replied pointing out his shinny silver badge pinned to his chest. "Oh I don't think so." She said not even put out at Malfoys sniggering. "You don't have any power to override me." Malfoy stated shoving her in the shoulder. "My power comes from being a teacher." She said silencing their laughter, "and what do you teach professor?" asked Malfoy politely this time. "Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Only for 6th and 7th years, and it has nothing to do with the normal class so you still have to take that one too." Mia replied and then added; "you will be told when you can serve your detention in the near future. Lucky for you I wont be taking points. But be rude to me again and I wont even hesitate. Now leave." She ordered them, and while looking at Harry and the others angrily, Malfoy and his goons reluctantly left as the carriage occupants burst out laughing. "I think I'm going to like you being a teacher." Ginny barely said as they all were out of breath from laughing so hard.  
  
When they got to the station everyone had changed into their uniforms and Mia had changed into a bottle green plain robes. Her kitten rubbed itself up against her ankles as she went to leave the train, "stay with my luggage and make sure it goes to the right place." Mia told it as she scratched it behinds its ears and it meowed in response. Getting off the train Mia saw Hagrid, "'ello Professor 'alliwell, Dumbledore said you could orb to meet the other teachers." He called over to her and she said, "thanks Hagrid, and see you inside." She said and then climbed into a carriage with Harry and the others. Instead of just sitting there she orbed from the carriage so no other students would see and get scared. She orbed straight into the room off from the great hall where she found Prof McGonagall and Prof Sprout. Shocked Prof Sprout gave a startled cry when she saw Mia, when she realized who she was she calmed down. Dumbledore walked over to them. "I bet you would stop orbing if you could, wouldn't you Prof Dumbledore." Mia said to him smiling. "Actually no, it might prove very useful in the future." Dumbledore said ushering them to their seats as the students began to file into the great hall.  
  
As all the students began to sit down Mia saw Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny come in a sit down at the Gryffindor table. She also saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sit down at the Slytherin table. Malfoy glared up at her from his seat and Mia just looked away from him refusing to retaliate even if it were just to smile. McGonagall brought in a three-legged stool with an old worn witches hat, which proceeded to sort each of the new 1st year students into the four houses they belonged too. As McGonagall took the hat away they waited for her to return as Dumbledore stood up. "Now everyone welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. New and old alike." 


	6. Chapter Six

At Hogwarts.  
  
"In addition to our new students we have a new teacher, Prof Halliwell," As Dumbledore said this he indicated Mia. Many of the students looked towards her and then back to Dumbledore as he continued, "she will be teaching an advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class. This is completely different to the original class so if you wish to take it you still need to take the original one. The Advance class will only be open to 6th and 7th years and unfortunately not all will be able to attend. Everyone in those years can apply while if you are not suitable you will be dismissed. I however will be teaching the normal Defense Against the Dark Arts class. And if I find you are performing poorly in my class and are a part of the advance class you will be pulled from advance until you get better grades. Enough of that now let us eat," he said and sat down as food appeared on the table and the feast began.  
  
Mia was situated between Hagrid and Snape during the feast and talked mostly to Hagrid as Snape had treated her coldly every since she had first come to the headquarters. She knew about his history with Harry, intrigued by how he treated her brother she had gone into his mind to see why and saw exactly what Harry had seen the year before. She didn't know what to say to Snape anymore, but at least she didn't deny that her father had been arrogant, she just wished she could apologize to Snape for the things her father had done, but how could she apologize for something she wasn't even supposed to know about.  
  
Nearing the end of the feast Snape turned to Mia even though he look shows he was very reluctant to do so. "Amelia, I have been told that you will be teaching some of the students potions in your class." He said his voice flat and void of emotion. "Yes, I will be but I will definitely stress the differences in ancient potions to the potions you teach so that they wont get them mixed up Severus." Mia replied politely placing her fork down having finished eating. "It is not that, I am interested myself of the potions you teach, and I am wondering if you could tell me when you are planning to teach them so that if I am free I can sit in on the class." Snape admitted looking down at his plate as if this were the worst thing he ever had to do. "I would be glad to, you could give me some tips on your potions if I have some problems." Mia replied and Snape nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
After the feast everyone went their own ways, Mia could see Hermione and Ron as prefects of Gryffindor round up the 1st year Gryffindors to take back to the common room. Harry and Ginny walked over to Mia as she left the great hall. "Can we walk with you to your room?" Ginny asked as they came over. "Sure replied Mia, "I am just down the hall from your common room to the left, as you know McGonagall is to the right." Mia replied and let Ginny and Harry tell her about what they had talked about in the feast. Harry was just telling Mia about one of the jokes Semus had been entertaining them with when Mia stopped in her tracks and gasped. The vision flashed though her eyes quickly in black in white as always. "Are you ok?" Asked Harry and Ginny simultaneously as they noticed Mia's behavior. "I'm ok." Replied Mia looking at the statue she had just touched. It was a statue of a humpbacked one-eyed witch.  
She looked at the statue closely and then said softly, "it opens up." She said looking at it closely. "Yea, the passage leads to Honeydukes, how did you know that?" Harry asked confused. "My vision, it showed a." she paused realizing what she was about to say and then looked at Harry and Ginny who were watching her carefully. "Someone came though it," she said quickly and then the three of them left the statue and went the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room. Leaving Harry and Ginny at the painting of the Fat Lady, Mia walked the last stretch to her room. As she entered her room her kitten familiar whom she had named Selenia rubbed herself across her ankles. Mia poured a saucer of milk and poured out some kibble for the kitten and the sat on her own bed pulling her feet up next to her smiling down at Selenia as she ate. With a sigh Mia looked up at the ceiling. She needed to tell someone what she had seen, usually it was Piper, Phoebe, Paige or Wyatt but Mia knew that telling them would be useless now as she knew that they were too far away to deal with this. Closing her eyes she thought back to the vision trying to remember anything about it that could show her when it was to happen. It was then she saw a flash of a light from inside the tunnel and it brought her directly back to reality.  
  
Mia stood up quickly and left her room only minutes from arriving. Closing her door she realized the hall was empty and she took this as her chance to make her way back to the statue. She looked at her magical watch on her hand, it had roman numerals and Mia used ancient magic to power it by jolting it with magic to keep it charged. She waited for exactly five minutes before taking out her wand, holding it with her left hand she tapped the statue muttering 'Dissendium' as the witch's hump opened Mia saw a flash of yellow eyes and conjuring up a fire ball in her right hand she threw it at the demon in the passage. She saw the being burst into flame and cry out as it died leaving a burn mark on the stone ground and the edges of the passage where it had been. As the witch's hump closed again Mia realize that you could still see the damage from the fire and when she waved her hand over it all traces of the fire disappeared and the statue was completely normal.  
  
Mia spun around and went to go back to her room when she heard a very slight gasp from behind on of the doors. She opened the door to find Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny fall out as they had their ears pressed up to the door. "What are you four doing here?" Mia asked as she put her wand away and crossed her arms across her chest. "Harry and Ginny told us how you acted earlier and we figured you would come back." Admitted Ron as he rubbed his head where it had bashed with the floor. "Well you shouldn't have, if something had gone wrong I may not have been able to protect you." Said Mia pulling Ginny and Hermione to their feet letting the boys fend for themselves. "That is part of the reason I am here, so you can learn to deal with demons without me. The only problem is there is a different vanquishing potions for every different demon type." Mia said obviously thinking on how she was doing to set out to prepare them. "Will we be able to throw fire balls?" asked Ron sounding excited. "No," replied Mia "that is a power, it is impossible to learn those sort of powers without them being naturally you ability. For example Piper can freeze and blow things up but can not learn to get premonitions like Phoebe does." Explained Mia and they nodded, "but there are some potions that can simulate fire and explosions." Said Mia smiling. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Mia walked the five of them back to the common room only to run into Prof. McGonagall as she came out of the common room.  
  
"And what are you four doing breaking the rules already? It's not even the beginning of terms and you are misbehaving!" Exclaimed Prof. McGonagall as she waited for their explanation watching them sternly.  
  
"It is my fault," spoke up Mia,  
  
"earlier I accidentally mentioned something I needed to do tonight and they followed me. I've already talked with them about it, I didn't take points but I will if they try it again." She explained making eye contact with each of them making sure they understood that she would with no hesitation. McGonagall nodded to Mia silently and then walked away down the hall towards her room as Mia waited until Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were safely in the common room before returning to her room down the hall. She walked in to find Selenia curled up in a ball in her small basket at the end of Mia's bed. Changing Mia too lies down and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning she woke and dressed quickly before she left to the Great hall for breakfast. On the way to the great hall Mia met Prof. Dumbledore who asked to speak with her so she followed him to his office past the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Amelia, first I wanted to ask if you would please be a supervisor of the Gryffindor students as Minerva has been very busy lately. She will be their head of House but just needs some help on the day-to-day basis. I also heard from Minerva about your errand last night and I was just wondering what it was." Dumbledore spoke as he sat down and gestured to the seat on the other side of his desk.  
  
"Yes I would love to be a supervisor of the Gryffindors, and Yes I was meaning to talk to you about my errand. I had a premonition near a statue that turned out to be an opening to a passage. A demon was planning to come though it. I am not sure why, it could be possible he sensed my power in here as they usually track ancient witches. I vanquished, well destroyed it before it could hurt anyone." Mia explained what had happened last night. Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he thought about what Mia had just said. Then as he stood up Mia followed suit,  
  
"I trust if you see anything more of this sort of disturbances you will find me straight away. Some odd things have been happening I have linked to Voldemort so far but there maybe more to them." Mia nodded and then as if it were her cue she left Dumbledore's office and walked quickly to the great hall. As she entered she saw many of the students were seated at their tables, Mia went over to the teachers table and found the Gryffindors 5th, 6th and 7th years time tables for her to hand out.  
  
Looking over at the Gryffindor table she saw that McGonagall had already handed out the younger students timetables so she walked over and handed out the elder students timetables to them. She purposely left Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's and Ginny's until last. When giving them their time tables and sat down to have a quick chat with them,  
  
"I will be helping with supervising the Gryffindors now." She announced to them smiled.  
  
"Cool," Ginny said as she looked up from her timetable and looked at Mia.  
  
"Finally we can have a teacher on our side, McGonagall is still really strict even though we are her house," Ron said happily.  
  
"How do you know I won't be strict," laughed Mia as she walked back to the teacher's table, where she ate her breakfast quickly as she had a class to prepare. First thing that morning she had her first class with all the 6th and 7th year Slytherins. Dumbledore had decided that until it was decided who would be able to attend the classes the houses should be separated but with both grades together.  
  
In the Classroom.  
  
She waited in her classroom sitting at her desk with her eyes closed concentrating. She sensed the students as they slowly filed in and sat down at their desks. She could sense the power level and aura of each student. Mentally remembering which power/aura sat where she opened her eyes and noticed that Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe were sitting towards the middle of the room. Unfortunately Malfoy's power had been quite substantial while his aura was red along with the other two. As the students had entered they noticed the assortments of objects on Mia's desk, there were candles, small bottled potions, a small dagger with was encrusted but rubies on it handle, there was also five clear crystals were in a small pile. The last object on the table was a small silver plate with a fireball floating in mid air above the plate. As Mia looked to her desk about to explain more about the class and provide a little information on the objects Mia noticed that on was missing from the desk. Slowly looking around the room she focused on each of the student's minds one by one. She only needed to focus for a second on each student and as soon as she found the information she needed she walked directly over to Malfoy and put out her hand.  
  
"I want it back now," she demanded her voice had changed from the carefree tone it usually was to a harsh stubborn voice. Draco looked up at her with an innocent look until he noticed her eyes, which had also changed, no longer the deep brown but a yellow golden color with blue sparks floating over, her pupils had also enlarged. Draco seeing this his expression changed to one of fear as he shockingly produced the ruby encrusted dragger. Mia walked back to the front of the room and placed the dagger exactly where had originated on her desk. Turning around her eyes returned to normal and as she spoke her voice again was as carefree as usual.  
  
"I will no tolerate stealing or any other misbehavior in this class as one mistake here can get a person seriously injured. So therefore Mister Malfoy, 20 points will be taken from Slytherin," this was met to a chorus of groans, Mia said sternly,  
  
"Silence! Also you have another four detentions on the one you already have which makes one a day till the end of the week. You will meet me in my office at precisely 5pm each night this week." Mia announced, before she continued with her lesson a 7th year in the front row muttered with a smile as he eyed Mia, 'good going Draco.'  
  
Mia looked at him sternly and he looked down at his desk guiltily.  
  
"As I was about to say, not everyone here will be able to complete this course and you will not be forced too. Only those who wish to learn more and will be able to can attend. The reason not all will be able to continue this class is that it is very hard for a witch or a wizard of a magical persuasion to learn magic of another. For those of you who do not know, there are two different magical types, one is referred to as a modern magic while the other is called ancient magic. Every student here is of the Modern magic persuasion, and this class you will be learn about ancient magic and not all of you will have the will or power to do so. Some may have the power but no will and vice versa." Mia paused,  
  
"Witch and warlocks of the ancient magical persuasion usually have a power other then spells and potions, for example, fireballs," She said while indicating the fireball on the silver plate. "Freezing objects and even balls of magical electricity." As Mia mentioned the last power a ball of electricity formed in her hand, and when she closed it the ball disappeared. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Watching the stunned expressions on her student's faces other then Malfoy, who looked very sour at his misfortune of being caught with the dagger.  
  
"Unfortunately, you can not learn these abilities, if you do not have them already you can not get them, but if you do come across someone with these be careful. Most people begin with one power and evolve with it. Usually they are similar to each other, for instance a person who can freeze objects could evolve to blow them up as well." She stopped and walked around her desk and then turned back to her students.  
  
" I ask those who do not wish to continue this class to please leave now and no longer waste my time, those who wish to stay may do so and over the rest of this lesson I will detect if you have the talent or power to learn this magic." As she sent this Mia waited as quite a few students left the room muttering obscenities as they left. Mia noticed how Malfoy and his goons left very quickly. There were only three people left once everyone had left, one 6th year girl and two 7th year boys. Mia continued the lesson,  
  
"Ok, I will be seeing if each of you can cause a simple smoke cloud using this potion." Mia said as she picked up the red colored potion bottle from the table. The bottle was very small about an inch high.  
  
"Ok now I will demonstrate what is supposed to happen," Mia said just before she threw the bottle on the floor about a meter away from herself and smoke bellowed out. Mia waved her hand and both the broken bottle on the floor and smoke in the room disappeared.  
  
"Now I would like each of you to come up and try the potion yourself. All you have to do is throw it from you on the floor." Mia said as she passed each of the students and identical potion bottle from her draw as they came up to her desk. Mia smiled as she saw that all five of the students were able to produce at least a small amount of smoke from the potion. When the students sat down in their seats the 6th year girl asked a question Mia knew would be coming.  
  
"How could potion show if we have ancient power? Potions always work." Mia smiled,  
  
"well actually Pansy with ancient magic the potions will only work if the person throwing them has some ancient magic abilities, which obviously all of you here do. This is the end of class, and for homework I would like you to read the first chapter in the textbook, it is about containment fields which we will be working with next lesson." Mia watched as all three students left the class. Mia checked her timetable and noticed that she had no other classes that day until the Gryffindors for a double last class. Putting all the objects on her desk in the cupboards under her desk making sure to extinguish the fireball on the silver plate Mia magically sealed the cupboard so no students would be able to get into it.  
  
Mia orbed from her classroom the magic shop in America where she brought all the ingredients for her ancient magical potions.  
  
"Hey Karl," she said to the same person at the counter from when the twins had encountered her there.  
  
"I need some ingredients. Fresh and unspoiled." Mia said mischievously with a smile on her face.  
  
"Just like you last order I presume?" Karl asked and when Mia nodded he left though the curtain behind the counter. While Karl was sorting out Mia's order She looked in the cupboard next to the counter and saw a few things that caught her attention. When Karl came back he was carrying a rather large cardboard box, Mia pointed out the additional things she wished to buy. After paying for these Mia orbed out of the shop and back to Hogwarts in her office. Putting the box under her desk Mia check her watch and saw it was almost time for her class and walked quickly to her office setting up just as she had for the Slytherin.  
  
When the class came in Mia again searched the class's auras and powers as they came in and was pleasantly surprised to find her brother and his friends all had substantial auras and powers. The class went quite smoothly with no one leaving before they at least tried the potion. Only two other students other then Harry, Ron and Hermione were able to produce smoke, one was another 6th year of the name Neville Longbottom and surprisingly his potion produced the same amount of smoke as Mia's had when she demonstrated the potion. The other student was a 7th year girl named Katie Bell. Mia explained to everyone that could not produce smoke that they would not be able to continue this class. Some were disappointed others just took it in their stride as they left the class. Mia assigned the same homework as before to the five remaining students and watched as all five of them left the classroom. Mia noticed that Neville seemed very happy with himself for some reason and made a mental note to asked Harry about him later.  
  
Having re-pact the equipment from her desk Mia went to the common room and found Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking by the fire.  
  
"Hey guys, how did you like class?" Mia asked them as she sat down in the empty chair next to Harry.  
  
"It was fun," spoke up Hermione as she looked up from her transfiguration book. Mia explained at what had happened in her Slytherin class and all three were really happy to find that Malfoy was in big trouble. When Mia asked about Neville Ron explained to her,  
  
"Neville isn't usually good at magic but in your class you saw he did better then all of us. I'm guess he is happy that he has something he is good at other then Herbology," Mia looked thoughtful at hearing this but didn't say anything about what she was thinking. All four of them went down to dinner. Afterwards Mia went to her office and collected the box along with jars half filled of clear potions, and different cutting instruments. She took everything to the classroom where she waited for Draco who turned up at precisely at 5pm. Mia had set up the items for cutting in front of a large silver plate on a desk. She also had lined up a row of five half filled jars with clear water. When Draco sat at the desk with the cutting utensils Mia opened the box and pulled out one of the four smaller boxes inside, giving it to Draco she said,  
  
"I want the hearts in the first jar, livers in the second, legs and feet in the third, stomach in the forth and bowels in the fifth jar. You can throw the scraps in the bin next to you." With a wave of her hand a small waste bin lined in plastic appeared next to Draco. He just sat there for a second until Mia said,  
  
"Well get to work and open the box.  
  
Draco went to open the box and jumped when he felt something inside move. He gulped and then opened the box very slowly to find it filled with small brown speckled frogs. Draco looked at Mia who was now reading a book in the front of the room with a look of disgust as he began the task of pulling the creatures apart. Mia smiled from behind her book as she could feel Draco's feelings, if this hadn't been a detention he might of actually enjoyed destroying those frogs but because of the fact she was making him do it, he hated it more then anything. It took Draco almost four hours to complete the task Mia had set for him. After finishing cleaning up the mess in the basin Mia had conjured up with a wave of her hand. Draco saw this and looked at Mia suspiciously, as he cleaned everything he kept watching Mia as if she were going to change into a vicious creature that would rip him apart. Mia smiled as she put her things away and Draco left the classroom.  
  
'If he only knew I could.' She thought as she finished. 


	9. Chapter Nine

As Mia left her classroom Mia tucked the ruby dagger from earlier that day in her robes along with the sheath it came in. She had made it a habit since she was young to keep a weapon with her at all times and Mia felt that this particular dagger would be best considering she had come across a demon with in her first day. She walked back to the Gryffindor common room and entered to be greeted by Neville who was startled by her.  
  
"Sorry Neville, I just came to check everyone was ok before I called it a night." She explained her presence as she helped Neville pick up the books he had dropped. As she picked up the books she noticed a solitary piece of paper on the floor, which had fallen out one of Neville's books. It was filled from notes he had scribbled in her class, at the bottom of the paper a word had been written and then rewritten with a question mark at the end until the word was darker then all the other writing on the page. The Word was simple but stood out to Mia, as she knew that is had to do with the ancient magic although she had not mentioned in class. She word was simple, explosions? But the effect of the word was much more. Handing Neville and his books including the paper Mia said,  
  
"Could I talk to you for a minute Neville? In my office?" After she spoke Neville nodded nervously.  
  
"Don't worry your not in trouble," Mia smiled at Neville as they came to her office.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you had ever tried ancient magic before?" Mia asked Neville and he just shook his head in reply.  
  
"Nothing weird has every happened?" Mia continued and then went out on a limb by added,  
  
"No explosions or anything?" When Mia said this Neville who up until now had been staring at his fidgeting hands, his head snapped up to look at Mia.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well, a friend of mine has that power, and when I saw you scribbling on your notes I thought maybe there was a reason for the fact you are very good in class." Mia watched Neville's reaction as she spoke to find him wary but very interested in what she was saying.  
  
"Neville I believe that is a very good possibility you may be more a part of the ancient magic then this one. I can help you find out if you wish." Mia offered and Neville replied quickly,  
  
"Yes Thank-you. When I was in your class I was scared but when it smoked I was happy because I didn't have to try very hard and not do well like in my other classes."  
  
"Well Neville how about every afternoon after this week after your normal classes before dinner come to my classroom and I'll help you. Give you a head start in class what do you think?" Mia asked Neville.  
  
"Thank-you Prof. Halliwell. That would be great," Neville replied and Mia walked back with him to the Gryffindor common room. After checking everyone was ok Mia left for her own room and went to bed.  
  
Over the week everything went smoothly including Neville's sessions, which she linked with Ginny's as she promised to teach her as well. Draco's detentions were solemn and as some muggles say you could have cut the tension with a knife. Neville had excelled in the ancient magic and was beginning to control his power to make things explode. Mia had been surprised that Neville was able to keep his power a secret up until now but didn't say anything about it. Ginny also excelled in what Mia taught her, it mainly consisted of the different potions to simulate powers such as explosions and smoke, but also some of the ones used solely to kill demons. In Draco's detentions he continued to take apart different animals, two different types of frogs, a group of lizards and a group of de-fanged snakes, this included extracting the venom sacks. I wasn't until the middle of the next week did something unexpected happen, Mia woke to hear a yell from Gryffindor tower, it was coming from the 6th year boys dorm room. She orbed directly to the boys bedroom and Neville jumped up scared.  
  
"What happened?" Mia asked all five boys,  
  
"It was a weird tall thing with four arms. I blew it up," Neville gulped.  
  
"Ok, everyone back to bed," Mia said to everyone in the dorm and at the doorway who had come to se what was happening. Then turning to Neville,  
  
"I will need you to come with me to show me what it looked like," Neville nodded to Mia and waited while she made sure everyone went to bed. Taking Neville to her own room Neville waited outside her room while she collected a book, which looked new but actually was a duplicated Book of Shadows. It had the exact same enchantments on it as its original so that none other then good could touch it. It was also enchanted so that if the original book was compromised then the duplicate would somewhat self-destruct, burst into flames while not burning anything other then the book. She carried the book with Neville following her to her office. Opening the book she flicked though the pages until she came to a demon, which fitted Neville's description with confirm nation from Neville she asked him to describe exactly what had happened. When Neville was done explaining what had happened Mia took Neville back to his room and as she left the room walking directly to Dumbledore's office she holding the 'Book of Shadows.'  
  
Mia walked directly into Dumbledore's office finding him already awake.  
  
"Come in I have been waiting for you. Is this was what had been in the Gryffindor dorms?" Dumbledore asked as Mia handed him the book open at the page describing the demon.  
  
"Kathylin is a low level demon, I doubt he would have been here just to kill me as he knows better. He would have been here on higher orders showing there would have been a more intense grand scheme of things." Mia said explaining her thoughts but not suggesting her theory not wanting it to be true but one look at Dumbledore's expression as he read the passage concerning the demon in the book told Mia that her suspicions were true.  
  
"Prof. I know that there are enchantments so that no wizard or witch could get in without being known but a demon can get without any detection. Would I be permitted to construct a silent alarm that will alert me to when and where a demons enters as soon as it does?" At this Dumbledore nodded handing Mia back the book.  
  
"If anymore happens before we can talk tomorrow morning please report directly to me. Also congratulate Neville on his good work." Dumbledore said the latter smiling and Mia knew why. Neville never considered himself a hero but tonight he showed that he was, he had save those boys because there was no knowing what could have happened to them otherwise.  
  
Mia left Dumbledore's office and went directly to her classroom where she collected the five clear crystals she had on her desk in the first class. Taking them out of the box she waved her hands over the crystals and then they began to glow brightly and then faded back to the original look. Mia put all five crystals in a mesh bag which she slung over her shoulder as she walked out of the school building and out to the perimeter of the school grounds. As she walked though the pitch-black night Mia held up the palm of her in front of her and let the light that now emanated from it show her where she was going. Mia heard a howl towards the left of where she was, turning to see what it was a large black dog knocked her down. He began licking her face until she heard someone come over and pulled the dog off her,  
  
"Sorry Professor 'alliwell 'idn't see ya from back there, an' there 'as been some weir' things aroun' these 'ays." Hagrid apologized as he held Fang back by his collar.  
  
"That's ok Hagrid," Mia said as she stood up brushing herself off, "That's why I'm out here actually." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Mia smiled at Hagrid as he dragged Fang back to his cabin while Mia kept walking towards the perimeter of the grounds the light again coming from her hand. As she reached the very edge of the grounds she pulled one of the rocks out of her bag and placed it on the ground, she placed her hand over the top of the crystal and it glowed white for a second and as it faded it completely disappeared. It hadn't actually disappeared but more like became invisible to the eye and the only way to find it now would be to focus on the spell itself which unless you conjured it, it is impossible to do. Mia continued to do this with the other four rocks at different points of boundary all around the castle causing a circle all the way around the grounds. As she set the fifth crystal in place and it faded into the background a blue electrical charge flowed around each of the five crystals and over connecting each of the crystals with each of the other four creating a dome over the school. The blue charge last for five seconds before it faded to nothing and everything was as it was even before Mia had placed the first crystal in place, Mia conjured a fireball and threw it at the barrier which was now invisible and the blue charge absorbed the fireball in a puff of smoke.  
  
Mia picked up her now empty bag and turned around and headed back towards the castle, as she walked she saw a light coming from the Gryffindor tower. She paused for a second and saw the light go out as soon as she stopped. Shaking her head Mia kept walking all the way to her room, then as she put her bag down she sensed something that shouldn't be in the school, it was coming from the library, her head snapped up and her eyes flashed yellow and she grabbed the ruby dagger from out of her robes as she orbed directly to the outside area of the library as not to alert the demon she was sensing. As she walked into the library her eyes still golden yellow adjusted within seconds to the pitch black dark so she easily saw the tall rough looking male humanoid being ripping books from the shelves and throwing them every where obviously looking for something in particular. From the way he was looking it wasn't a book as he would have looked at them, but instead he looked more at the back of the shelves behind the books as he threw them to the floor. Mia eyes seemed to glow and blue sparks began to dance over them, as her pupils grew larger just as they had when she talked to Draco during class, the demon made a sound as if had found what he wanted, "What do you want?" She asked the man her voice harsh and menacingly.  
  
The man stopped and Mia could feel the demon's power grow as he turned around, watching him Mia saw his whole manner change, he grew taller still his hair appeared and a row of horns grew from his orange tinged skin which was now thick, leathery and tough.  
  
"I was looking for something until you interrupted me," The demon growled at her,  
  
"all you female bitches think you so good, who sent you The Source? Well too late I have higher orders," The demon growled as he smiled which looked completely out of place on his menacing face.  
  
"Nope wrong side," Mia said harshly as she threw a blue ball of electricity at the demon hitting him in the shoulder, which caused him to stumble backwards as Mia jumped easily of the large stack of books between them as if she were a feral cat from the jungle. Landing directly in front of the demon she stabbed him in the chest with the ruby dagger and he burst into flames before her and burnt to a crisp. Nothing around her burned except for a scorch mark on the floor in front of Mia, as she changed back into her normal self.  
  
She took a step forward and noticed a slight difference in the backboard of the bookshelf in front of her. She slowly reached out and touched the small patch of wood lightly with her hand and it seemed to disappear and revealed a small black leather bound book. Picking up the book she was just about to open it when she heard a noise from the doorway of the library. She spun around quickly tucking both the ruby dagger and leather book in her robes out of site for whoever was in the room.  
  
"Who is there?" she asked normally as she didn't feel any evil presence near by.  
  
"It's just me," Mia heard the voice and knew whom it belongs to just before he appeared from underneath his invisibility coat.  
  
"What are you doing here Harry?" Mia asked her brother annoyed that he had followed her somehow; she also realized that her brother had caused the light from the common room.  
  
"Why did that demon think you were a demon too?" Harry asked Mia completely ignoring her question to ask his own.  
  
"Harry, you should be back asleep in your bed," Mia said sternly to him as she mentally picked up books and put them back in the shelf and saw as they did.  
  
"I asked you a question Mia. As my sister you have to tell me!" Harry exclaimed trying to keep his voice down obviously annoyed that she would even look at him straight.  
  
"What do you want me to say? That I am really a demon who is pretending to be nice?" Mia said trying to lead Harry away from the truth, but by the look on his face she knew he wasn't convinced.  
  
"Ok I'll explain everything, I promise," she said and just as Harry was about to object when she said hurriedly,  
  
"This is neither the time nor place Harry so I will talk to you after breakfast tomorrow." Mia said as her eyes darted to the second doorway as if she sensed someone was behind but not sure.  
  
"Ok," agreed Harry as he saw Mia look towards the other doorway and they both left the now spotless library to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Before Harry went through the entrance to the common room and turned around to Mia and asked,  
  
"Just tell me one thing, you aren't going to go psychotic and kill everyone right?" he asked slightly joking but worried about his sister.  
  
"Not today Harry," Mia replied with a small smile as Harry went into the common room. After Harry had gone in Mia went to her own room where she sat down and pulled out the book of Shadows and opened it to the page of the demon she just killed. Then flicking though the book she was completely confused at why the Source or even his other powerful master would be after the black book.  
  
When she picked up the black book from her desk where she had put it she found it had been sealed magically. What surprised her was that it wasn't sealed by modern magic as one would usually find in Hogwarts but it was sealed so that alone one of ancient magic could open it. Opening she found notes from what seemed like someone trying to unscramble a riddle of some sort. Following the information Mia became more confused as continued though the book. She tossed the book on her desk and an old fragile folded piece of paper fell out. Picking it up she unfolded it and read quickly what it said which turned out to be the original riddle that the book had been analyzing. Mia's expression changed from confused to stun as she had read this before, she quickly grabbed the Book of Shadows and flicked though it until she reached a page only three pages from the back. The page was titled, 'Prophecy of the Gifted.'  
  
"Its not a riddle but a prophecy," she whispered to herself as she read though the page again. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Prophecy read:

_The Gifted child shall be the first born of the other world,_

_Its life filled with devastation and disappointment._

_The child's power will be good and evil combined,_

_Though only it can choose its path._

_The Gifted is destined to face the source,_

_The Source whom is formally known as Kilonan._

_Only the Gifted can destroy him,_

_Or the Gifted shall be destroyed by his power._

Mia read and re-read each part of the riddle not knowing what to think of it. She needed to talk to Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt about this so she wrote quickly on a piece of parchment,

_Have gone to consult with Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt. _

_Will be back by Monday_

_Amelia Halliwell_

Mia then orbed directly to Dumbledore's office holding both the note and black book containing the riddle inside. She put the note on Dumbledore's desk and orbed directly to the Halliwell manor to find everyone gone out except Wyatt who was making a potion in the kitchen.

"Wyatt do you remember some sort of Prophecy about the Gifted?" Mia asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"What no 'Hello nice to see you Wyatt'? 'Why are you still at home on this wonderful Friday morning instead of at work'?" Wyatt replied sarcastically without even looking up at her.

"Oh yea Saturday, Friday different times," Mia said a hit herself lightly in the head.

"So Hello, and now that you mention it you don't work!" she said faking an accusing tone as she grinned and saw Wyatt trying not to smile.

"Prophecy of the Gifted huh? Yea I remember it. When I was 10 I think I read it in the book of shadows." He said thoughtfully thinking of the riddle,

"Um it was-

"I know what it was," Mia cut in, "What I need to know is what it means." She said sounding confused.

"Why is something wrong?" Wyatt asked with concern as he noticed just how worried and confused Mia looked.

"Demons have been attacking the school, three altogether so far and one was looking for this book, and I think the others were a diversion." Mia explained holding up the black leather book which Wyatt took from her.

"It is trying to unravel the prophecy, trying to work out what it means." She said explaining what was in the book as she saw Wyatt confused expression as he read it. Mia looked down at her hands thinking about how she had promised Harry an explanation and without her noticing a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Wyatt saw how upset Mia looked and was just about to say something when Piper, Phoebe and Paige came though the door leading into the kitchen. Seeing Mia, Phoebe wrapped her up in a hug, when she finally let go Mia was smiling on the outside while inside she was still crying silently.

"So to what do owe this visit?" Paige asked at she checked the potion Wyatt had abandoned.

"Business unfortunately," Mia replied, "Do either of you know anything more about the Prophecy of the Gifted?" She watched their expressions as she said this.

None of them said a thing but instead looked at each other as if trying to decide to tell them something. They reminded Mia of three little girls wondering if they should tell their mum something she wouldn't like.

"What is it? I need to know! Demons were attacking to get that book which talks of the Prophecy! I need to know!" Mia exclaimed as she realized they knew something but weren't going to tell her.

"We aren't allowed to tell you." Phoebe admitted finally as she knew Mia wouldn't give up until they told her something.

"And why not?" Mia asked crossing her arms in front of her obviously not happy with this new development.

"The elders forbid us," explained Piper speaking up for the first time since entering the room. Mia was silent for what seemed like forever as something she had been thinking ever since she had read though the small black book became more likely then it had been.

"Oh No this cant be seriously happening," Mia said shaking her head and walked directly out of the room not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment as she was completely confused. Mia left the house and walked to the magic herbs shop and wandered around the shop not really looking at anything.

**Back At Hogwarts…**

Harry lay in his bed looking at the ceiling of his bed until morning came. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the library. He wanted to tell both Ron and Hermione but the more he thought about he wondered if Mia would want him to, she had seemed reluctant to say anything in the library like someone was listening but who? When is was 6am Harry pulled himself away from his thoughts and pulled back the curtains around his bed and saw that everyone else was still asleep which didn't surprise him on a Saturday morning. After showering and dressing Harry went down to breakfast only to find Mia not there. After quickly finishing his breakfast Harry raced up to Mia's room only to find it empty along with her office and classroom. Harry felt worried that something had happened to Mia but remembered how she had seen her fight in the library. Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Hermione also there after just having finished their lunch. Harry walked over and sat on a couch in front of the fire along with Ron and Hermione. Harry finally decided to tell them about what had happened the night before, as he had to talk to someone about since he couldn't find Mia.

When Ron and Hermione heard of the attack and how everything had happened and how Mia acted they both grew worried about why Mia couldn't be found. They began discussing the different possibilities, which included one suggesting Mia was captured by Voldemort and was being tortured as they spoke into helping him get Harry. McGonagall came into the common room and seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione at the fire and she walked directly over to them and spoke swiftly,

"Potter, Dumbledore wishes to see you." With that Harry followed McGonagall out of the common room, as he did he glance back at Hermione and Ron, both looked as confused as he felt but he kept walking. She took him down the familiar route to Dumbledore's Office. She said the password,

"Liquorices worms," and Harry moved past the gargoyle while McGonagall turned around and went back down the corridor they had come down. Harry walked into Dumbledore's office to find Dumbledore standing next to Fawkes,

"Ah Harry, I trust you slept well after the intruder in your dormitory?" As Dumbledore Harry realized he meant the first demon and not the one from the library.

"Yes Thank-you," Harry replied nodding.


End file.
